The present invention relates to an attachment for attaching a child seat to a vehicle seat.
A conventional attaching form for a child seat utilizes a vehicle seatbelt included as standard equipment of a vehicle. For example, after a vehicle seatbelt is engaged in the likes of an opening formed on the side of the bottom of a child seat, the vehicle seatbelt is fastened and adjusted, and the child seat fixed to a vehicle seat. However, in this attaching form, the vehicle seatbelt is fastened in a state in which the child seat is provided on the vehicle seat. Therefore, various studies point out problems such as difficulty of fastening and adjusting because of tight spaces.
To attach a child seat easily with higher reliability, xe2x80x9cISO-FIXxe2x80x9d standard in Europe and xe2x80x9cchild restraint anchorage systemxe2x80x9d standard in the U.S. are enacted into law as new attaching method to fix a child seat to a vehicle seat without having to use a vehicle seatbelt. These standards define that a special engagement part (anchor) must be provided on the side of a vehicle seat, and a engagement part, which has a predetermined shape to be made into engagement with the anchor, must be provided on the side of a child seat.
In regard to attaching a child seat based on the above-mentioned standards, each of a vehicle seat and a child seat needs to support the above-mentioned standards. Therefore, an existing conventional type of child seat currently on the market in large quantity cannot benefit from the effects of these new standards offering a superior level of convenience and safety.
The present invention is designed to solve such problem. An object of the present invention is to provide an attachment for a child seat, which can fix a conventional child seat to a vehicle seat with ease and reliability without having to use a vehicle seatbelt. When an anchor on the side of a vehicle seat supports the xe2x80x9cISO-FIXxe2x80x9d standard or xe2x80x9cchild restraint anchorage systemxe2x80x9d standard, the attachment can fix the conventional child seat on the basis of these standards.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides an attachment for a child seat comprising:
a frame having a seat side part, which faces a seat part of a vehicle seat and supports the backside of a seat part of a child seat, and a back side part, which faces a back part of the vehicle seat and supports the backside of a back part of the child seat;
a first engagement part made into engagement detachably with a second engagement part provided on the back part of the vehicle seat; and
a fixing belt fixing the child seat to the frame. According to the attachment, a conventional child seat, which is fixed by a vehicle seatbelt, can be fixed to a vehicle seat with ease and reliability without having to use a vehicle seatbelt. When the vehicle seat supports the xe2x80x9cISO-FIXxe2x80x9d standard or xe2x80x9cchild restraint anchorage systemxe2x80x9d standard, the above-mentioned conventional child seat can be fixed on the basis of these standards.
The attachment for a child seat further comprises an adjusting means adjusting the first engagement part in a state in which the first engagement part can be moved and positioned with respect to the frame. Therefore, the position (posture) of the child seat with respect to the vehicle seat when attaching can be optimized.
The first engagement part can be moved with respect to said frame in a back-and-forth direction of a vehicle. Therefore, the child seat can be attached with higher stability.
Said adjusting means consists of a feed-screw mechanism. Therefore, operation during adjusting is easy and an economical attachment can be implemented.